


A Christmas Orange

by sassytommo928



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU-children, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Child Harry, Child Liam, Child Louis, Child Niall, Child Zayn, Christmas, Happy Ending, Johanna dies at the beginning I'm sorry, Larry christmas, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Liam, Non-Famous Louis, Non-Famous Niall, Non-Famous Zayn, Orphan Harry, Orphan Liam, Orphan Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, oprhan zayn, orphan niall, simon is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassytommo928/pseuds/sassytommo928
Summary: Basically a fluffy fic, where The boys are orphans and welcome Louis into their group. Christmas themed.





	A Christmas Orange

**Author's Note:**

> There is a death, but it is not a major character death because it is kind of how the story starts

Christmas Day 1884

"Mama Jay?" 3 year old Bleta, or as she preferred to be called, Bebe asked.  
"Yes angel, what is it?" Johanna Deakin, owner of Deakin's Home For Girls, replied.  
"Santa lefts another pwesent! A baby on the doowr!" She giggled, her brown eyes twinkling.  
"There's a baby? Outside? Here?" Johanna questioned, confused.  
"Yup! Hurry! You gotsa see!" Bebe squealed tugging her caretaker's sleeve.  
"Alright little love, lets go see."  
Johanna was shocked at the sight that greeted her at the front door. A tiny baby, who couldn't be more than a day old, lay shivering in only a blanket. The child's tear filled blue eyes stared up at her helplessly, and she was instantly in love.  
"Oh you poor dear!" She cooed, scooping the crying baby up in her arms. "It's alright, Mama Jay's gotcha. Let's get you inside where it's safe and warm hm?"  
"A baby!!!" 7 year old Danielle squealed, as Johanna returned inside. "She's so cute!"  
Johanna smiled, "She's a doll isn't she?"  
Bebe and Danielle nodded eagerly.  
"I'm going to go change her into some warm clothes and-" Johanna began.  
"Can we help?!" Danielle begged. "Pleasssse?" Bebe added.  
Johanna sighed, "Very well. Come along girls."  
Johanna lay the baby across the wooden changing table, and found a cloth diaper along with a soft night gown.  
"Alright baby, let's get you all changed and warm." She said softly as the baby started to whimper.  
Bebe softly caressed the infants tiny head with her chubby little fingers. "Iss okay baby. Bebe is here. And mama Jay. She nice." She assured with a little lisp.  
Johanna smiled at the young girl, and gently removed the blanket the baby had been swaddled in. She gasped a little at the sight of the naked infant, for the child she had assumed to be a girl, was in fact, a boy.  
"Mama Jay!!" Danielle squealed, "What's wrong with her?! Her privates are weird!"  
"Well Dani, there's nothing wrong with /him/. His privates are different, because he is a boy." She explained.  
"A boy?" She asked, "But... this is a girls home."  
Over hearing the word boy, 12 year old Eleanor hurried into the room. "There's a boy here! He can't stay! This is a girls home! It's inappropriate!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "There are some of us, who would feel very uncomfortable with a male around! Briana and I, are teenagers, and we have, you know, girl issues and-"  
"Eleanor. That's enough. He's a BABY. He won't be of any harm to you sweetheart. By the time he is 6, you will be moving away, and besides that, I haven't yet made my decision on whether or not to keep the child."  
"Butttt we has to keep him!!" Little Bebe whined, "I wike him!"  
Johanna smiled, "We will see my love. We will see." 

 

1893  
"Please don't take me!" Louis wailed as social services dragged him from the only place he had known in his short years of life.  
"I'm sorry child. But influenza is a serious disease and it's not safe for you to stay with those who are infected."  
Louis sobbed in response, holding 2 year old Charlotte (Lottie as he liked to call her), tightly to his chest. "We will be alright Lottie. It'll be okay." He whispered into her soft blonde hair.  
It had been almost nine years since the day Louis had been abandoned by his parents, and left on the doorstep of Deakin's Home For Girls. Johanna had decided to keep him, his sweet blue eyes and contagious smile won her over. Louis loved it there, despite being surrounded by girls. In fact, he liked it that way. It was like he was their big, strong, brother, and he loved the girls, most of them at least. Since the time he had arrived, Johanna, or as the children called her, Mama Jay, had had some children of her own. Charlotte, Felicite, and she was currently pregnant with what Louis was convinced to be twins. Everything was great. Until the influenza hit. Danielle was the first to be infected, and the virus quickly spread, killing Briana, Eleanor, Danielle, Bebe, and Felicite. Johanna had been infected as well, and was sure to die within days. Thus, Louis and Charlotte, the only two not infected, had to be taken away.  
"Don't worry little Lottie. Your big brother Louis will take good care of you. And we will always be together." Louis comforted the rosy cheeked toddler, gazing out the window of the carriage, wondering what this new life might entail. 

As they walked into Cowell Care, Louis shuddered. The large building, with cold marble floors, and hollow walls, was nothing at all like the cozy home, that always smelled of fresh baked bread, in which he had spent his life.  
"Hello! You must be Louis and Charlotte! My name is Mr. Cowell!" A loud voice boomed, as a middle-aged man rounded the corner. Louis felt Lottie's tiny fingers tighten around his own.  
Social services answered for the children, "Yes, they were just brought here due-"  
"I know why they're here." Mr. Cowell stated arrogantly. "Your work here is done now. Goodbye."  
Social services gave Louis a sympathetic smile, and hurried out the doors.  
"Ah, Louis and Charlotte-" Mr. Cowell spoke coldly.  
"She prefers Lottie." Louis interrupted his voice quiet with fear.  
"You must never interrupt me boy!" The man spoke harshly before continuing, "Her name is Charlotte. That's what she shall be called."  
Louis nodded vigorously, afraid of what might happen if he argued with Mr. Cowell.  
"Now let me go over the rules with you...."  
A long half hour later, Mr. Cowell had finally finished his lecture and list of rules.  
"NIALL!!!!" The man's voice boomed through the hollow halls.  
Louis winced, and little Lottie covered her ears, whimpering.  
Soon, a little boy, about 7 by the looks, hurried into the room.  
"Yes Mr. Cowell?" The small boy asked softly.  
"This is Louis. Our new arrival. Take him to the bedroom please."  
"Yes sir." Niall agreed, "Louis, follow me."  
"B-but what about Lot- I mean Charlotte?" Louis asked.  
"She will stay with the other girls, her age." Mr. Cowell replied sternly.  
"But she doesn't know them! I'm like her big brother! Don't separate us! Please Mr. Cowell!" Louis begged, his fear rising.  
"That is against the rules Louis. Charlotte will stay where I have assigned as will you."  
Louis sniffled, fighting back his tears. "Will I ever see her?" He questioned, his voice shaky.  
"It's unlikely." Mr. Cowell responded, "Now if you'll please follow Niall. He will show you your room."  
Louis nodded, hugging Lottie goodbye, and finally allowing a few tears to fall, he followed Niall.  
The two boys walked in silence, and neither boy spoke until they reached the room.  
"This is our room. There are five of us in this age category now that you're here." Niall whispered.  
Louis nodded before responding, "Why are we whispering?"  
"No talking in the halls." Niall responded.  
Louis nodded and Niall led him into the room.  
"That bed is yours." Niall pointed to the bed in the far corner by the window. Louis nodded, and walked over to the small bed, rubbing the blankets with his fingers.  
"It's not the softest but you'll get used to it." A new voice was heard.  
Louis turned to see three boys entering the room, each sitting down on their respective beds.  
"I'm Liam. And I'm 7." The same voice spoke. "You must be Louis."  
Louis nodded, a bit frightened. These boys, though all about his age, spoke so intelligently and he felt a bit out of place.  
"I'm Zayn. And I'm 7 too." A small boy with dark hair spoke. Louis nodded again.  
"And I'm a Harry. I'm 6." The third child said, and Louis looked over at the boy on the bed next to his, only to be met with the most intense yet kind green eyes he'd ever seen.  
"It's nice to meet you all." Louis whispered, "I think I'm gonna sleep now."  
The boys all nodded solemnly as the oldest, but smallest boy drifted off to sleep. 

"Poor guy was separated from his sister I think." Niall whispered to the others.  
"That's sad." Zayn agreed.  
Harry bit his lip, and gazed over at Louis, whose face was blotchy from tears. "That's not okay." He said softly.  
The other boys nodded, and that was the moment Harry vowed to protect and love Louis. The poor child was too sweet to deserve any pain. 

Weeks quickly passed and Christmas was fast approaching. Louis was excited because all the boys had been talking about was the nice man from down the road who brings an orange for each child.

A simple orange back at Deakin's Home For Girls was nothing special, but here at Cowell Care, it was a rarity. They had porridge for breakfast, a roll with cheese for lunch, and what Louis assumed was chicken (he couldn't be sure) with potatoes for dinner, daily. So as one could imagine, a sweet, Christmas orange, would be such a treat. Louis couldn't wait.  
~~~~

"Haz?" Louis whispered, shivering under his thin blanket, the cold of the night surrounding him thickly. "Are you awake?"  
Little Harry rolled over to face a shaking Louis in the bed beside his. "Louis!" He whisper-shouted, "You're shaking! Are you cold? Come here." He made room beside him and Louis instantly climbed up beside him. Harry wrapped his arms around the tiny 8 year old, hoping to provide him at least a little warmth.  
They lay in a comfortable silence for a while, neither boy falling asleep.  
"Harry?" Louis asked softly.  
"What is it Lou?" Harry replied, gazing at Louis' pale face, barely visible in the milky moonlight.  
"What's Christmas like here in the home?" He asked, twirling Harry's curls in his fingers.  
"Well.... its like most days really. Except for the oranges, which you've heard about." He giggled. Louis nodded.  
"Mr. Grimshaw, the nice man from down the street, brings us all ripe, fresh oranges each Christmas Eve, and Mr. Cowell puts up a big Christmas tree, and decorates it with the oranges while we sleep. It's so pretty to see in the morning! We get to come down the stairs, pick an orange off the tree, and eat it when we like. Some kids eat the whole thing at breakfast, others savor it throughout the day." Harry rambled, "But oh Louis, they're the best oranges! I can't wait for you to try one!"  
Louis smiled, "I can't wait either."  
"What about at Deakin's Home for Girls?" Harry questioned, "What was Christmas like there?"  
Louis smiled fondly at the memory. "It was wonderful Hazza. Magical. On Christmas Eve, Mama Jay would let us help her make cookies for Santa!"  
"Mr. Cowell says Santa isn't real." Harry whispered solemnly. And well, Louis' heart shattered.  
"H-he's not?" Louis asked.  
"Well if he was, wouldn't he remember us?" Harry questioned.  
"So, Santa doesn't leave you presents?"  
Harry shook his head.  
"Oh." Louis didn't know how to handle this new information, so he pushed it out of his mind. Instead focusing on the good memories he'd had of past Christmases.  
"After making cookies for, um S-Santa, we went Christmas caroling around the town, and then Mama Jay would read us a Christmas bedtime story." Louis fought back his tears as he continued. "Th-then after all the girls were asleep, she would sit down and chat with me, and give me a special birthday present, before sending me off to sleep."  
"Your birthday is Christmas Eve?" Harry asked.  
Louis nodded into Harry's shoulder, "Yeah."  
Harry smiled, "You're a gift."  
Louis shrugged, "No, not really." He then went on to tell Harry of Christmas morning back at the girls home, and how they'd each get a few gifts from Santa, then spend the day playing in the snow, and warming up at night with a big Christmas feast together.  
Harry told Louis how wonderful it sounded, and Louis wished Harry could've been there with him.  
Both boys drifted off to sleep that night, dreaming of the Christmas oranges they'd soon be able to eat. 

Christmas Eve arrived rather quickly, and Louis was awoken to his 4 roommates singing happy birthday at his bedside, and Harry offering his favorite teddy as a gift. Louis declined, he couldn't take Harry's beloved teddy. He'd seen the way he snuggled it while sleeping. 

Louis cried a lot that day. Spending much of his time in his room. He missed Mama Jay, Bebe, and Felicite. He missed Lottie, who was so close, but still so far. He missed the Christmas celebrations. He just wanted life to go back to the way it was. 

Harry comforted Louis the best he could. He dried his tears, cuddled him, reminded him of the Christmas oranges that nice Mr. Grimshaw would bring. 

That night, when Mr. Grimshaw arrived, the orphanage was full of excitement.  
"Mr. Grimshaw! Look I lost a tooth!" Niall exclaimed, pointing proudly at his mouth.  
"That's nothing!" Liam boasted, "Look how tall I've gotten!"  
Mr. Grimshaw laughed, taking his time to speak with each child.  
"I don't believe I've met you before." He said with a soft smile, when he reached young Louis, "What's your name child?"  
"L-Louis." Louis stuttered shyly, "Thank you for the oranges Mr."  
Me. Grimshaw smiled, "You're very welcome Louis." Noticing the child's tear stained cheeks he frowned, "Chin up lad! It's Christmas! No more tears alright?"  
Louis nodded, smiling a little. "Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas to you too!" 

Soon after Mr. Grimshaw had left, the children were all sent to bed, each looking forward to their Christmas orange. 

"Happy birthday Louis." Harry whispered as they drifted off to sleep.  
"Thanks Hazza." Louis smiled, climbing into bed with him. Louis had been sleeping with Harry (no dirty minds!! They're children!!) lately, due to the cold. 

2 hours had passed and Louis was having trouble falling asleep, finally giving up, he decided to go look at the Christmas tree. Harry said it looked beautiful when it was decorated with the oranges and lights, and Louis couldn't help his curiosity. Surely, Mr. Cowell would've finished decorating it by now. With his mind made up, Louis wriggled out of Harry's grasp, slid out of bed, and crept quietly down the hall. 

He soon reached the staircase, and sat down on the top step, the giant Christmas Tree in perfect view at the bottom. He rested his chin in his little hands, and gazed at the tree in awe. He hadn't seen anything so beautiful in a long while. Inhaling the sweet scent of pine and citrus brought a smile to his lips, and he marveled at the way the twinkling lights reflected off the smooth oranges, and for a brief moment, it almost felt like the Christmas he had once known. Little Louis however, was unaware that he hadn't been alone in that moment, and his decision to sneak out of bed would soon be one he regretted. 

Christmas morning soon arrived, and Louis followed his excited friends down the stairs, eager for his sweet Christmas treat. They went in a single file line, each taking a turn to choose an orange from the tree. It was finally Louis' turn, and just as he was reaching for the perfect orange, a strong hand gripped his wrist. "Oranges are for OBEDIENT children!" Mr. Cowell snarled.  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Louis squeaked, tears welling up in his cerulean eyes. Harry placed a reassuring hand on the small of his back.  
"You will not get an orange because you were out of your bedroom last night past curfew!" Mr. Cowell bellowed.  
Louis' face crumpled, his lip quivering as he held back tears. Trying to stay strong in front of the children, and his little crush, Harry. "B-but, Mr. Cowell... I- I just wanted to see the tree! And it was my birthday... please let me have an orange... I won't do it again! I promise!" He pleaded.  
Mr. Cowell shook his head, "Naughty children don't get oranges. That's the rule. Now I want you to spend the day in your room, thinking about what you've done!"  
"Yes sir." Louis whispered solemnly, heading up the stairs to his room.  
"Can't he at least have some porridge before he goes?" Harry asked, "He can't spend the day hungry."  
"He can and he will. And that is final." Mr. Cowell states sternly.  
Harry watched sadly as Louis stumbled up the stairs, heartbroken for the sweet boy. 

As the children gathered around the dining table, Harry conjured up an idea. Smiling to himself, he peeled his orange, slipping one slice into his pocket.  
"Niall!" Harry whispered to the 7 year old who sat beside him, happily munching on his orange.  
"What is it Harry?" Niall asked quietly, knowing if Harry was whispering, it was something Mr. Cowell shouldn't hear.  
Harry whispered his plan to Niall, who passed the message along to several of the other children. Everyone loved Harry's idea and were eager to participate. 

"Alright lads, are you ready?" Harry asked, as they approached their bedroom door.  
Liam, Niall, and Zayn nodded eagerly, and Harry slowly pushed the door open.  
The sight they were met with was truly heartbreaking. Louis was curled up in the fetal position, lying on his bed, sobbing his little eyes out.  
The boys approached him quietly, so as not to spook him.  
"Louis..." Harry spoke gently, "Are you alright?"  
Louis turned his head slowly, to see his Harry, holding a ball shaped object in his hands, along with Niall, Zayn and Liam standing beside him.  
"Y-yeah." He hiccuped sitting himself up, "I'm o-o-okay."  
"We got you something." Zayn said, as Harry offered the small object to Louis.  
Louis took it, curious as to what it could be.  
"Go ahead and open it!" Niall cheered.  
Louis carefully peeled the cloth from the round object, and his eyes welled up with tears once again as he saw what it was. It was an orange, It was a bit lopsided, and the pieces didn't fit together quite right, but it smelled and looked so sweet.  
"The boys and I, along with some of the other children, each gave a slice of our orange." Harry explained, "I know it's not a pretty orange, like the ones on the tree, but, I thought at least it'll taste good."  
"You each gave a slice of your Christmas orange so I could have one?" Louis asked.  
"Yeah, it was Harry's idea." Liam explained.  
Louis kissed Harry's cheek, and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you Hazza." He whispered.  
Harry smiled into Louis shoulder, "I love you Lou."  
"I love you too." Louis whispered.  
The other boys joined in on the hug and Louis smiled, for the first time, this felt like home.


End file.
